vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beetlemon
Beetlemon/Blitzmon= Beetlemon is a Digimon that possesses power over Thunder which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. Its keen movements, unbecoming of its large build, are a technique to form a high voltage current running throughout its body. It generates a special magnetic field that produces an anti-gravity state in its vicinity, and is capable of high-speed movement. Its overflowing thunder power comes out as sparks from various parts of its body, and although Blitzmon looks mechanical, its personality is, in contrast, expressive and human. Its language is trollish, but it additionally conveys excess warmth. In battle, its underwater mobility is weak due to the nature of its wrestler-like style. |-|MetalKabuterimon/Bolgmon= A Digimon that possesses power over Thunder which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. It has a cautious and prudent personality because it was discovered in a defense system created in reference to the Scarab treasure chamber in the deepest part of a pyramid. During battle, it patiently serves as a shield for its comrades using its sturdy armor and endures the opponent's attacks, but if it reaches its critical point it will go on an intense offensive with all of its gunports until even the opponent's form is reduced to nothing. Because its heavy weight lowers its mobility, it is basically the one in charge of logistical support. However, in close-range battles it obliterates the opponent with its various armaments. |-|J.P.= Junpei "J.P." Shibayama is a main character from Digimon Frontier. He was chosen to inherit the spirits of thunder of AncientKabuterimon allowing him to use Spirit Evolution to become the Legendary Warrior of Thunder. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Junpei Shibayama/J.P. Shibayama, Blitzmon/Beetlemon, Bolgmon/Metalkabuterimon Origin: Digimon Frontier Gender: Male Age: Unknown as Beetlemon | 12-13 as Junpei Classification: Human/Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Magnetism Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Existence Erasure | All previous abilities, Antimatter Creation (Creates Positrons, the Anti-Matter Equivalent of an Electron which detonate on contact with them) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Equal to Agunimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Beast-Hybrid Digimon are often comparable if not superior to Ultimates such as Digitamamon in sheer power), Electron Cannon may potentially ignore conventional durability (As antimatter, positrons annihilate matter, specifically electrons, on contact) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Takuya) | At least Relativistic+ (Somewhat slower than Beetlemon due to increased armor, weight, and size), with FTL reactions/Combat speed (Can still react to and fight the other Warriors) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Wrestled with Volcamon) | Class G+ (Physically stronger and larger than Beetlemon) Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Fought Volcamon in hand to hand combat) | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Island level (Is comparable to his fellow Legendary warriors and has tanked attacks from Ultimate-level Digimon like Volcamon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High; has fought powerful opponents and remained conscious after being attacked by Lucemon Range: Standard melee range normally; several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Digivice for decrypting and absorbing the data of defeated Digivice as well as evolution | Multiple Electric Cannons as well as an Antimatter Cannon as Bolgmon/MetalKabuterimon Intelligence: A jokester and somewhat immature, nevertheless one of the more level-headed of the DigiDestined and can work his way out of a bind more easily than his younger peers, somewhat knowledgeable about physics (used the projectile motion formula to try and launch Agnimon to a far-off moon). As Beetlemon he is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant able to go toe-to-toe with opponents well above his weight class and incorporates his powerful lightning attacks into his fists to paralyze opponents as he strikes them. Weaknesses: Is a normal human if deprived of his D-Tector, Field Destroyer/Electron Laser has a short charge up time Notable Attacks/Techniques: Beetlemon *'Thor's Hammer:' Gathers lightning on its hands and hits the foe with them. *'Mjolnir Thunder:' Strikes the ground, sending lightning through it at the enemy. *'Megaton Punch:' Dishes out a powerful punch with great destructive power. *'Jumping Thor's Hammer:' Uses Thor Hammer while in mid-air. *'Megaton Drop:' A powerful drop kick. *'Punishment Shock:' Grabs the opponent and attacks it with a continuous barrage of lightning before finishing with a headbutt. *'Gigaton Upper:' It does an uppercut that sends the opponent flying into the air. *'Gigaton Press:' A downwards kick from the air. *'Lightning Bomber:' Gathers lightning on the horn on its head and dives towards the enemy hitting them head first. *'Plasma Double Tomahawk: '''A joint attack between Beetlemon and Korikakumon. Beetlemon grabs Korikakumon's tomahawks 'Eji' and 'Oji' and wraps them in electricity, attacking by riding a blizzard created by Korikakumon. '''MetalKabuterimon' *'Ultimate Thunder/Bolo Thunder:' Creates lightning from his arms and throws it. *'Anti-Ground Ultimate Thunder/Anti-Ground Bolo Thunder: '''Fires Ultimate Thunder downwards from the air. *'Gigantic Impact: It does a powerful tackle on the opponent to send it flying. *'''Field Destroyer/Electron Cannon: Fires a super-high speed positron laser from the gun turret on its head. Key: Blitzmon/Beetlemon | Bolgmon/MetalKabuterimon Note: '''Beetlemon inherits skills from Stingmon Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Electricity Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Teenagers Category:Brawlers Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Movie Characters Category:Magnetism Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Warrior Ten Category:Hackers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Law Users